School for the Shadowhunters
by twinbooknerd8
Summary: School! Sounds fun, right? If so, I'm guessing that you've been home schooled your entire life. Well anyway this is different. Yes it's normal school, but it has abnormal people attending. Fun stuff, right!
1. Chapter 1

I know I'm getting in way over my head by doing two stories at once, but I couldn't help it I had to do a high school fanfic that wasn't al human. So here we go.

 **Clary P.O.V.:**

"Wait, your not actually serious are you?" I asked my mom baffled.

"I am quite serious Clary. With the war going on I let you neglect your studies, but now that it's over, I expect you to continue on with school." Jocelyn said.

My mother, Luke, and I were sitting around our dining table discussing this horrible topic. "Key word being war." I said. "I killed my brother to save the world, and now I have to go to something as mundane as school."

"I think your mother's right on this matter." Luke sad. "You should at least have a high school education for life."

I completely hated the idea of going back to that wretched place, but I would be starting school as a senior this year so I could just tough it out and finish off to make my mom happy. "Ok," I said, "But I'm not going alone."

 **Jace P.O.V.:**

"Hey Jace?" I asked as we were practicing knife throwing in the training room.

"Yeah?" he said in between throws.

"Mom's kind of making me go back to high school for my senior year and I was wondering if you would possibly go too?" I rushed out the words knowing if he actually heard them right he would say no.

"Sure." He said simply.

"What?" I asked "Are you sure you heard me right?" Jace wanting to go to a mundane school was unimaginable to me.

"Yeah I've always wanted to go, but I never really got the chance. It looks fun on TV all the proms and homecomings and making out in the broom closet." He said with a crooked grin.

I blushed at the last comment, but I was glad he wanted to go. "You have an incredibly incorrect perception of school, but at least you'll be there to save me some misery."

"I'm going to go tell Alec and Izzy they'll probably want to come too." And with that being said, he ran out of the training room in search of his adoptive siblings.

 **So that's that. I only did a short chapter because I didn't know if you guys would like it. If you** _ **do**_ **like please review and let me know what you think. Give me some ideas for chapters if you think you have a good one. Thanks for reading, until next time bye!**


	2. Day One

**Simon P.O.V.:**

"So this is it," Clary said. "The end of the line."

"No, actually I think it's a door." I said. We were standing in front of the high school. Clary, Magnus, and I had looks of dread on our faces, while Jace, Alec, and Izzy had excitement buzzing through them. Obviously Magnus had been to school before, and his only reason for coming was holding on to his arm looking like it was Christmas day.

"Shut up," she replied. "You know how it is. Mean girls and jocks and nerds and Goths all split up into their respective groups, and no offence but your girlfriend and my boyfriend don't exactly fit into the same group as us."

"I get it, but I think its different now. We'll make our own little group, only shadow hunters and downworlders allowed."

She seemed to relax a little. "Thanks Simon. I guess I'm just nervous." She turned to our group, "Simon and I are going to go get our schedules. Don't go to far and don't talk to strangers."

"We'll be fine Clary," Jace said. "We're not two"

"Ok ok," she said, " we'll be back soon."

Clary P.O.V:

We had our schedules and were headed to our lockers. We all had basically the same classes with a few exceptions. Jace wanted Latin I didn't, I wanted art jace didn't, so on and so on. Simon, Alec, and I had lockers close to each other, but Jace, Izzy, and Magnus had been split up into three different halls.

I looked at my schedule and saw that I had first hour trig, Mom just said I had to _go_ to school not pass. It's not like I'm going to need trig when I'm stabbing a demon through the heart.

"What do you have?" I asked Simon.

"Trig" He said with a look of distaste.

"Same,' I said. "We shall suffer together. What about you Alec?"

"Nope it says here that I have trigonometry one."

"That's what trig _is_." I laughed. "Now lets go before we're late.

When we walked in I noticed that Jace was in this class, but that's not what caught my eye. It was the familiar someone sitting behind the podium that surprised me. "Luke?" Simon and I said at the same time.

Yep this year will be hell all over again.


	3. Day one pt 2

**Sorry for the long wait, but school has kind of been kicking my butt. If any one could explain why I would need to learn all this crazy stuff with numbers** _ **AND**_ **letters that would be great. Moving on, have any of y'all read Magnus Chase yet! Just got it yesterday, and I finished it just a few minutes ago. One more thing before I start spewing spoilers; I kind of started this story on a whim, so advice would be great. Anything you think I should add, just post it in a review or if it would be a potential spoiler PM me. Enjoy!**

 **Clary P.O.V:**

So Luke was our Trig teacher, how ironic. I always thought of him as an English sort of guy. Probly couldn't get that spot on such short notice, so he grabbed up this position so as not to lose his chance to spy on me. Mom must have made him do it.

After the natal shock of figuring out I would spend a whole school year (minus full moon) with my step dad as a teacher, Alec, Simon, and I took our seats in the back. We were one of the first few people in the classroom despite almost being late everyone else was just later.

"So, d you think this was the doing of your mom?" Simon whispered across Alec's desk to me.

"Most definitely." I whispered back.

"Hey guys," Alec said, "Seeing as I've never been to mundane school before, could one of you pleas explain why there are numbers _and_ letters on the board?"

"Umm, I actually don't know the answer to that." I said.

"Look its simple, just…" Simon then went into a long-winded explanation with the words coefficients, variables, and other words I never really wanted to know. In short, Alec looked more dazed and confused than when he first asked the question. "Got it?" Simon asked.

"Uh. Sure?" Alec said in a high-pitched voice.

While Simon proceeded on trying to teach Alec why there were letters, I took out my sketchbook and started to doodle. Before I knew it the bell had rung, and we were on our way to second hour.

"What are your second hours?" I asked the guys.

They looked at their schedules. "English." Alec said simply.

"Jazz band for me." Said Simon.

"Looks like you're on your own Simon. I have English with Alec." I told Simon.

"Well I guess I'll see you guys later." He said. He waved goodbye then turned in the direction of the band hall and started walking away.

"I wonder if Jace, Magnus, or Izzy have this class with us." Alec said

"Don't know." I said. "I didn't really get to look at their schedules."

I'm not going to get into all the details of our boring firs day, but I had six of my eight classes with Jace so at least there was an upside. Skip forward to eighth hour chemistry.

 **Jace P.O.V:**

"I tied to warn you that high school is worse than hell." Clary said as we were walking out of chemistry together.

"Hell wasn't so bad. You know, one you got past all the demons and your murderous brother tying to burn down the world." I said. " There was that one part of the hell trip in the cave that you seemed to like _a lot._ "

Clary turned bright red and I couldn't help but laugh.

"I'll get you back for that." She said tying not to laugh.

"Oh, I'm counting on it." I said. With that said, she turned an even darker shade of red.

 **Ok, so that's it guys its late so I'm going to bed. Thanks for all the reviews, and I hope you all have a wonderful life filled with candy and books. Bye!**


	4. classes

**Sorry, I know its been a** _ **long while**_ **since I last updated, but I'm trying to get back into the grove so hang with me. This isn't really a new chapter, just schedules, so sorry for that.**

 **Clary Jace Alec Simon Izzy Magnus**

 **Trig Latin Trig Trig Latin Home ec**

 **English English English Jazz Band Chem. Chem.**

 **P.E. P.E. P.E. P.E. P.E. P.E.**

 **Flags band Ag Ag Flags Flags**

 **Ag Ag Theater Theater Theater Theater**

 **World Geo World Geo Latin World Geo World Geo World Geo**

 **Art Art Chem. Chem. Trig Art**

 **Chem Chem. World Geo English English English**


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry, I know I haven't updated in a while, so just letting you know, I haven't died yet. Guess you're stuck with me.

 **Clary P.O.V.**

"I don't want to." I said defiantly.

"You don't have a choice, it has to be turned in this morning because _someone_ decided to wait till the last minute." Jace said bluntly.

"Everything is a choice, _especially_ homework." I said. "You have to pick and chose when it comes to this stuff. Don't let the teachers expect too much out of you or the next thing you know you'll be put in the mathleets group where every weekend is a competition on who can be dorkier."

"Com on." He said with a pout. "I've always wanted stereotypical mundane homework and now that I have it you're going to take it away?"

"I swear, you are the strangest person on earth."

"Is that a yes?" he asked hopefully.

"Fine." I said dully. "What is it anyway?"

"Some Latin translation assignment." He said. We were in our room and he sat in a pile if papers and books. The only messy part of the room.

"Jace, you are fluent in Latin. Just do it yourself." I said slouching back onto the bed.

"If I didn't make you help me, then you would learn nothing, and doing the assignment would be pointless."

"Why do I have to learn this?" I asked. "I don't even take Latin."

"While that _is_ a valid point, you still may need to know the language for every day life."

"Latin is a dead language the only times I've heard it spoken is by you and that Pentecostal church I went to with a friend, and frankly it scared me." I said.

"When did you go to a Pentecostal church?" he asked.

"Not the point, look you wasted so much time on homework, and now we're going to be late." I said pulling a black long-sleeved T-shirt over my head."

"You know, now that we're already late and all." He said coming behind me and wrapping his arms around my waist. "It doesn't really matter _how_ late we are." He was whispering now, nibbling on my ear.

I turned around in his arms about to remind him that it was only the second day of school, but before I could say anything, he had his lips on mine. When we broke away for air, I took that as a chance to speak.

"It's only the second day of school, mom would kill me if she knew I skipped." I said breathlessly. "Especially if she knew I was skipping with you."

He gave me an annoyed look, but almost as if to emphasize my point, Izzy started banging on the door. "Hurry it up love birds, we have to pick Simon up today, and we'll be late."

"Well, _darn._ " I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Guess we'll just have to resume later." I pulled on a pair of jeans, smiled, and left Jace standing there with his mouth gaping open.

"So much for homework." I heard him say on my way out.

 **Simon P.O.V:**

"When did they say they would be here again?" Mom asked.

"Mom they're only five minutes late." I said. "Plus, it's the second day of school. Homework doesn't even count yet."

Just then, a big blue truck pulled up in the driveway. "What took so long?" I asked as I asked as I climbed into the back seat next to Izzy.

"Clary and Jace took forever getting ready." Izzy said.

"Yeah, _that's_ what was happening." Alec said from the other side of Izzy.

"Hey." Clary and Jace said from the front seat.

"Wile I live only to hear your banter, I'd really rather not." Izzy said. "Clary, can you turn on the radio?"

"As long as it shuts you up." She said.

Soon, Weezer's Troublemaker was blaring from the speakers. Must have left one of my CD's in here.

 **So I just had this crazy idea for a plot twist. It will ether be incredibly ingenious or ridiculously stupid. So it's your choice. Vote in that little review box down there. Obviously I can't be trusted to make my own decisions.**


	6. Valentines day pt 1

So, thought I'd do a Valentines Day fic, but it's not Valentines Day. But don't worry; I changed my computer's calendar. Now it's February.

 **Simon P.O.V.**

Izzy and I were waiting at the apartment that Jordan and I used to share. We had spent all weekend cleaning it out, and now it looked as empty as I felt.

As Izzy threw the last few papers off the icebox into the last open box, I saw the usual things we needed on an everyday basis. There were takeout menus, flyers for the last few gigs we did, sticky notes with shopping lists, and a calendar along with a random assortment of magnets that Jordan collected.

I hesitated before sealing the box to look at the date on the calendar. Shit.

 **Clary P.O.V.:**

 _Ring. Ring._ I pulled my phone out. "Hello?" I asked.

"Do you know what today is?" I heard Simon's voice ask.

"Monday?" It was more of a question than an answer.

"No." He sounded frantic. "Valentines Day!"

"Shadowhunters don't really celebrate this holiday." I said. "You don't have to worry to much about getting something for Izzy."

"Not what I'm worried about." He said. "Don't you remember what our school does for Valentines Day?"

"Shit." I said.

"What?" Jace asked.

"Tell you later." I mouthed. We were on our way out to Simon's van to go to school.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Simon said from the phone. "Do you think they would notice if we skipped?"

"Tempting offer, but they call home when you aren't at school." I said glumly.

"Why would we skip School?" Jace asked. I shushed him again. We were in the elevator going down.

"Got to go, I'll pick you and Izzy up on the way." I said. "And just a piece of advice, keep her close."

"What was that about?" Jace asked me when I hung up the phone.

"Just the worst day every school year." I said. "Our school thought it would be nice to have a valentines game throughout the school day."

 **Jace P.O.V.:**

Clary had explained what the game was. Basically, every girl in the school got a paper heart with their name on it, and they had to pin it to their shirt. When the game starts at first hour, boys have to do everything that they can to try to get the girl to talk to them. If the girl gives in and says something to the boy, she gives him her heart. At the end of eighth hour, the boy with the most hearts, and the girls who still have their hearts get a prize.

"What are you doing?" Clary asked as we dove.

"Isn't it obvious?" I said, "I'm thinking."

"Try a little harder, I don't see smoke yet" She laughed.

"Hey, you shouldn't be seeing anything except the road. I know I'm stunningly attractive and all, but I don't want to die because of it." I raved.

"So," she said ignoring my little quip. "I'm assuming that you're thinking so hard on why schools would participate in a heinous act."

"No actually, I think that it's an ingenious idea-"

"That they found on the internet." She interrupted.

" _And_ I plan on stealing your heart today." I finished, ignoring her interruption.

"Any other day, but for now, your out of luck. I've never lost my heart."

She didn't understand that this just got personal, and I intend to make her talk.

 **Simon P.O.V.:**

"We're all screwed." I said. "Some hot guy is going to take Izzy's heart before I have a chance to, Clary will lose her heart to Jace, and I'm going to be that one nerd who doesn't have any hearts. The only one who's going to come out on top is Jace, who no doubt will have his entire fan club shoving their hearts down his pants!"

"Well, he better hope so, because he's not getting my heart." Clary said, not sounding the least bit worried about Jace's crazy fan club.

"We'll see about that." Jace mused.

"And who said that I would lose my heart at all?" Izzy asked.

"Me. Just a few seconds ago. Clary was able to keep hers these last few years because we're nerds, and we hung around nerds. No one tried to talk to her, but me." I said.

"You're what us nerds like to call popular. No chance in hell that you're keeping your heart." Clary said.

"You underestimate her power," Jace said. "She once refused to talk to me for a whole week."

"Lookie there," Clary said as we pulled into the student parking lot. "Late as usual. I'm really curious to see how this all ends."

Sorry about the wait, my secondary computer crashed halfway through, and I got so mad that I gave up for a few weeks. Again, sorry, I'm working on that whole temper management thing.


	7. Valentines day pt 2

Well this is great. I changed my computer to say that it's Valentines Day, and now I can't figure out how to change it back. It's not even changing! It is indefinitely Valentines Day! Quite frankly, it's depressing. Have fun reading this knowing that every time I look at my computer it causes me physical pain. Kidding. I'm actually really tough.

Jace P.O.V.:

"Clary!" I whisper shouted. "There are demons prowling the hallway! You need to suck up your pride and acknowledge me."

She just sat there ignoring me then slowly pulled out a pen, and wrote something on a piece of paper. She handed it to me. When I unfolded it Alec leaned over my shoulder to read along. Then he busted out laughing, which earned him a sharp look from the teacher. He immediately quieted.

 _That's what you have a_ parabati _for._

 _PS: I know you're lying, you have a tell._

Crap, she found a way around the rules.

Simon P.O.V.:

I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. "Dude, your roll." Kurt said. We were in the band room playing dungeons and dragons.

"Play for me, I have to go check my phone." I said. The school board had installed cameras while I was gone, so if you wanted to get on your phone you had to ether go to the music library, a practice room or the bathroom. I opted for the music library.

 _Why r all the guys talking to me!?_

Izzy didn't know what she was getting into trying to keep her heart. The rules stated that the boys couldn't verbally harass the girls, but no one really followed that rule. I shot a quick text back.

 _It would all end if u just gave me your heart._

The reply came almost as soon as I sent it.

 _This is war._

Clary P.O.V.:

Jace, Alec, and I were walking out of English together and lookie there, no demons prowling the hallways. Big surprise.

"Look, all I'm saying is that if you give me your heart, I'll be your slave for a month." Jace said. I promptly looked away. He looked beyond annoyed right then. I loved it.

One guy was holding open a door for everyone and looking at all the girls. He had at least six hearts pinned to his chest. Smart move. "What? No thank you?" He asked me as we walked through the door. "That's considerably rude." I just shrugged.

"No you're not going to get her heart, she's too smart for that." Jace said. "The only one who can outsmart her is me."

I almost said a really bad word, but I opted just to punch him. "Ouch!" He said.

Next hour P.E. This will be fun.

Izzy P.O.V.:

As soon as I saw a flash of red hair walk through the gym doors, I ran toward Clary and almost knocked her down.

"This has been complete torture." I said. "I'm so glad I finally have someone to talk to."

"Me too." She said. "It's never been harder to keep my heart."

"I know right. Simon and every other guy have been trying their hardest to get me to talk, and it's getting annoying." I said.

We went to the locker room to dress out. According to the rules, we couldn't be seen without our hearts if we still had them, so we had to pin them to our P.E. shirts.

Clary P.O.V.:

When Izzy and I walked out to start warm-ups, Jace had three new hearts pinned to his chest. That makes a total of eight.

"How did he get all of those?" Izzy asked.

"For some reason, girls just find excuses to talk to him. Then they bat their eye lashes and pin their hearts to him." I laughed. This kind of thing would usually make most girlfriends jealous, but I just found it hilarious.

"Poor Simon." Izzy said.

She had a point. He looked totally annoyed standing next to Jace with no hearts. "It happens every year mostly. He broods a little, then he gets over it."

"Wow that's a little pathetic." She said.

"Don't even think about it." I said. "This is war. You will be forever labeled as weak if you willingly sacrifice your heart."

"I wasn't planning on it." She said. "Ooh look, it's another fangirl."

I laughed. "Is that what we're calling them now? It's fitting."

We watched as the girl showed up next to him, said something, acted surprised that she said it then proceeded to push her paper heart into her hand. Simon was watching us with an amused smile as we died of laughter. His attention was diverted when Jace slipped the new heart into Simon's hand. He looked confused for a minute before pining it to his shirt and acting like nothing happened.

"Magnus would have loved this game, where is he?" Izzy asked.

"He took Alec with him to Idris. Had something to do with him being ambassador for the warlocks." I said.

Jace P.O.V.:

The whole school was gathered in the auditorium to see who won the most hearts and who had kept their heart. True to her word, Clary never lost her heart. I gave Simon all my hearts, and he won in the senior class. He won a giant stuffed animal, which he proceeded to give to Izzy. Clary and Izzy got treat bags filled with chocolates and heart candies.

"So, you want this?" Clary said holding out her heart to me as we stepped into the institute.

"Oh, so she speaks." I said. I was about to go into a long rant something about corrupt school boards, but she cut me off with a kiss.

"It's Valentines day." She said finally coming up for air. "You're not supposed to do much talking." She smiled then walked down the hallway without me, leaving me dumbfounded in the elevator.

"Wait up!" I yelled after her.

So I hope you liked these last two chapters, I certainly had fun writing them. If you're wondering, yes my school does this. I want to know what your schools do. Review please.


	8. AN

**I apologize for not focusing more on this story, and I know that it has been a very long time since I updated, but I hope that you can forgive me. I truly do not want any of you to give up on this story, so I'm inviting all of you to help me. I am experiencing extreme writers block on this particular fic and I've used all of my ideas and can't think of anything to add. If you want to see this story continue, please message me an idea and I will try to get the inspiration to write about it.**


End file.
